Why can't things go back to the way it used to be
by LittleReza21
Summary: This story is about an original character, falling in love with the Hayate from Dead or alive. I do not own the game, nor wanting money from this story.


Original character

 **Name:** Aiyanna Frost

 **Age:** 23

 **Ability:** Control water, and good hearing.

 **Favorites:** Chocolate, tea, giant plushies, and swimming.

Fears: being alone and forgotten, dark places, and Zack

 **Crush/Lover:** Hayate

 **Best friend:** Kasami and Ryu

 **Looks:** Dark chocolate skin completion, brown but glows white when using powers. Afro hair that puffs to her shoulder, curvy and fit.

 **Fighting style:** Tyi Chi same as leaf fang.

Story behind her:

She was born and raised in a village that were full of peaceful, and kind individuals'. Aiyanna, was no different her duties when getting older was to exchange food and goods to the Hayabusas' family and the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan. Were she had met her extended family, Kasumi and Hayate grew extremely close. Sometimes Hayate, would offer to help with the goods if they're were a lot to carry which would be all the time some times. Kasumi, would spare fight with the Aiyanna to be the ninjas that they were today. Telling each other everything, and promised to one another that they wouldn't leave each other side no matter what the cause was.

An Hayate, grew attach and had strong feelings most would call them water and wind that flows together. As they grew older, crushes turned into love and love turned into being there first time to eve make love. Then turned into becoming engaged for the next fall, Ryu would help the young ninja would train to develop her abilities much strong beating Kasumi's. All things were good… until…

It was a hot summers night, and Aiyanna village burned down to the ground. An while she was training with Ryu and Hayate, someone had snatched her right in front of there eyes and disappearing. Which made Hayate extremely upset and worried for her safety. Not even a day, he set out to find Aiyanna, who wasn't the main target it was him.

Once he had found the love of his life, a scientist by the name of Lisa gave an offer that if he would stay, Aiyanna wouldn't be in no danger. Without hesitation he agreed, kissed the girl goodbye for now and told to give a message to his family. Which she did once returned.

The Mugen tenshin clan, offered to give Aiyana, a place to live since she didn't really have a place to return to. That's when Kasumi, and her came up with an idea that they were going to rescue Hayate. Which was extreme violation of the clan and the two would be hunted for the rest of there lives.

But they didn't care, they made a promise together and was going to stick together. As they left, and found Hayate, and helped regain his memory. He went back to the clan, and took on the role of leader which took in Aiyanna but not Kasumi. Begging, her to come back to Hayate but refused until Kasumi would come back also, and defeat the clone.

Chapter One: We meet again after all this time.

" Hello there… My name is Aiyanna.

I am a Ninja, and rouge ninja to be persist… Staying in this rundown apartment to keep a low profile with my best friend Kasumi. I guess it is alright, considering it beats staying out on the streets.

Anyways… we are trying to stay low from our clan that is determine to find us and kill us, for helping my love who was held captive when recusing me. It was a price to pay, and I'm not in real danger Kasumi is…

I am writing this story, to try to keep myself busy and not drive myself crazy. The good news about all of this is that there is going to be a Dead or alive tournament. Which I'm extremely excited for, me and Kasumi has been training day and nights since we got the announcement was given.

Even agreed to be each other's' partners if there is going to be a need for it. But… the really reason, is so I can see Hayate. I miss him so much, and just wish that we could return just so we can get married and be together already. We send each other secret notes every now and then, but that is all really and we haven't seen each other for about five years now... I miss him…

Sigh… I can't stand being this far from him for this long."

Getting up from my desk, while Kasumi is resting in our one bed, and would slowly and quietly open the back porch door and left a crake so I wouldn't be locked out.

As I then, swung my legs over the railing to look at the very large moon that hovered over Tokyo…

"I miss you so much…" I whisper, and in hope he somehow heard me and would wrap his muscular arms around me to let me know he hasn't forgotten about me.

As time went on and the night breeze, touched my skin and hair my gaze never left the moon as thoughts flooded my mind wondering if the both of us was watching the same moon under the stars.

When suddenly arms suddenly wrapped around me and soft lips pressed against my ear. When suddenly, my dreams had been answered for such a very long time.

"Why do you look so sad, my princess…" a voice I am so familiar with, it's as if there would be a line up of guys, who just committed a crime and he was the culprit I would pick him out in a second.

"Hayate…" was all I could say, when suddenly I was being picked up by my legs and in the mist of the air. As if we were going to the moon itself.

A few minutes had past, but it felt like hours being in his arms like this. It was as if I was dreaming, and if was I don't want to wake up…

We finally placed both of our feet onto a terraces of what looked like a hotel, and without hesitation those soft lips that was next to my ear earlier was now pressed against mine.

His hands were against, my cheeks keeping my head steady while my hands were placed onto this chest since he was a few inches taller than me and I couldn't reach around until he was at the same level. Once our lips departed, our eyes locked which made my cheeks burn a bit from just the sight of him.

" Its been a long time… Aiy… far to long…" he said as while his thumb rubbed my cheek softly in a loving way.

"I missed you so much Hayate…"

" Then come back with me… come back to the clan…"

" You know I can't… I can't abandon Kasumi…"

" I know..." keeping his hand on my cheek, as I rest my hand onto his while closing my eye enjoy this moment.

" Well at least spend the night with me…" he said removing his hand, to walk to the entrance of the hotel room.

" W…what are you doing? Were not even suppose to be here…" watching him opening the door and turned his face to look at me once again.

" mmm… I rented this room for the two of us." He said disappearing into the hotel room.

My cheeks flustered once again from the surprise, we get to spend the night together after so long. I could feel my eyes bugging out, and heart racing as I followed behind entering the fancy room. Which it was compared to the apartment.

While walking into the room, it was small but cozy more than enough for us to spend the night together.

Going over to the kitchen area, of the room to make tea for the two of us. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Hayate was removing his armor, and head band only in his kimono and pants. Once the tea bags were in the pot, and onto the eye of stove getting it warmed up.

While waiting, his arms would wrap around me once again, and his chin rest onto my shoulder holding me quite tightly in his arms. "I miss having you in my arms like this…" he spoke pecking my neck over and over lightly. " I wish you would come with me, and rule at my side."

"But you have Ayane…"

"it's not the same without you… Plus who else am I going to goof around with and play a monjon with…" A light chuckle escaped his lips, as I also let out a chuckle from the times we would spend up all night just playing games and talking about random things and how much we loved each other.

Turning around, to face him and wrapping my arms around his shoulders since it was easier to reach this time. Running my fingers into his long light brown hair, and pecking his forehead lightly.

"hehe you mean those time I would beat you in every one we played and was to determine to beat me in just one." I chuckled.

" Oh come on, I had you when we played chess you were so cute with trying to figure out which piece would go where."

Puffing my cheeks, looking at him as if he could feel my eyes piercing at him. "hey!~ I was doing just fine until in each game, you would just so happen to always find a way to beat me."

Both of us laugh, and look each other in the eyes as the tea pot started to make a loud high pitch noise indicating that it was done. Removing his arms from my side, he would then go to the pot and start preparing the tea as if the times apart didn't matter. He remember I liked honey, in my tea than sugar. How I didn't like it extremely hot, so he would blow on my cup some until the steam settle. It brought me great joy seeing this, as if he never forgot about me.

Taking my hand, as we walked into the living area and sat while we had our tea and snacks he had brought, talking about a lot of things. The most popular topic, was when the two of us would be married.

" I think we should still have it in the fall, and maybe elope this time… instead of waiting." He said

" Oh, you want to get married right away huh?"

"Of course, I hate not being with you like this every night, and the most I hate is you not being my wife before everything happened."

Silence broke between us as we held our cups, he always wrote to me saying he wished our wedding was when blossom bloomed you would have looked so beautiful.

Thinking about those time we plan and even had everything ready, made my eyes water some and tears flowed down my cheeks while holding my cup clenching it. As more and more tears fell onto the table.

While crying, I could feel his hand placed onto mine and I could feel his eyes worried for me….

"Stop blaming yourself Aiyanna…" he said as if he knew what exactly what I was feeling.

" Can't help it… If it wasn't for me… we could have been married already… We could still sleep together night after night… But because I am a rouge and didn't follow what I was told we are enemies…." My eyes couldn't stop flowing of tears, as I crept of sorrow and gilt.

His arms, then wrapped around me pulling me into his lap so tightly that I could hear his heartbeat.

" its not your fault… for sticking with Kasumi after all that is happened… that's the girl I want to marry…" he said into my ear softly, as he then reached for my cup of tea and fed me some of the tea to my lips to drink to make myself feel better. While just being with me like this made all my thoughts just focus on our love.

After a while my tears dried up, and my smile returned. " that's my girl." He said, as he lifts me up in his arms and would carry me to the room. Placing me onto the bed, while sitting there while Hayate cleaned up the other room. I then removed my fighting cloths and just wore my kimono with my hair down.

Getting under the covers, and waited for his return. " this bed is so soft…" I said excitingly while stretching out my arms and legs.

" Someone looks comfortable…" Hayate said while letting out a soft laugh as he sat onto the bed as well, and looks down at me. Placing his hand again onto my cheek, and whispers " I love you…" then leans down to kiss my lips passionately, while his other hand grips and intertwined our fingers together.

As our lips refused to depart from each other, that night we made love to each other for hours until the sun came up, and the night we had for us to spend was now coming to a close.

I woke up the next morning, in my own bed next to Kasumi who was still asleep it was Sunday so we didn't have any work or school so we could rest a bit longer. Tears formed up in my eyes once again, sadden that all that happened was just a dream… until I clenched my hand that rested on my chest and could feel an envelope between my fingers.

Quickly I rose up, and opened the letter and it read...

 _My love…_

 _Forgive me for not saying goodbye before you woke up, you were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't wake you. The night we shared was no dream it was quite real, many word can't express how much it meant to me to have you in my arms for a night. I pray and hope for another night soon. Please take care of yourself, and Kasumi the next time we meet will be at the DOA tournament. I won't hold back, even if I love you and I trust you wouldn't hold back on me._

 _Until we meet again…_

 _Hayate._

 _P.S. I left my white kimono in your care so you always remember me whenever your sad and lonely._

As I read the letter, I looked down seeing it was the kimono he wore as a leader and now it was on me. It smells and feels like him. Laying back down as my heart, mind, and body sang.

" I will not hold back my love…" I said as my eyes closed once again, drifting to sleep.


End file.
